legacy_wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whiteford Dynasty
Lore/Historical Characters Immediate History. Durward Whiteford. Durward Whiteford, was the last of the Whiteford line to experience a Lordaeron free of the Scourge for the entirety of his life and the last Whiteford to understand what peace truly was - although there was always a threat of war from the Trolls in the East and the other Human and Elven Kingdoms, there would never be a conflict as devastating as we know and mourn today. Durward fathered two sons, one named Sebastien and one by the name of Johan after wedding Aislinn Tellbrook, who was renown for her incredible beauty and talent in the art of healing through the use of the Light, some would even go as far as to suggest she could've been a Paladin, chosen by the Light. However, that is but speculation. Sebastien Whiteford, the first. Sebastien Whiteford, second-born son of Durward and Aislinn Whiteford left home as hastily as he could, deciding instead to take up residence within the old Kingdom of Arathor serving proudly within it's armed forces beneath Thoras Trollbane in both the Second and Third Wars and although his busy life didn't allow for much family and social time, he still managed to find time to wed. At the age of twenty-six he found himself wed to the much younger Joane Tellbrook, who at the time was but seventeen years of age, later going on to have four children: Three boys (Josack, Terrance & Saidan) and one daughter (Adelyna), all of whom would go on to serve the Kingdom at one point or another in their lives. However, Sebastien would later fall in battle against Syndicate and Ogre forces during an assault upon the Capital City, leaving his eldest child, Josack, to bury him. Johan Whiteford. Johan Whiteford, the first-born son of Durward and Aislinn Whiteford, unlike his younger sibling - chose to remain within the Kingdom of Lordaeron with his mother and father, later taking up ownership of the family estate upon the peaceful passing of his parents and wedding the most loving Suzanne Klington, a woman who seemed to have an endless supply of love and compassion to provide to those who needed it most. It was clear that Suzanne had a greatly positive impact upon Johan's persona, for a man who was once cold and cynical had been almost revived, now showing the same compassion as his wife for those who'd fallen upon hard times, offering them positions on the family estate so that they could provide for themselves and their families. Johan would later go on to have four children with his wife, just as his brother had and in a similar manner to that of his younger sibling: Three boys (Aarron, Sebastien, Darious) and a girl (Nyderalia). Although things had went brilliantly for many years and the family knew true peace - even as the second and third wars raged all around them, their peace and tranquility would not last - as the young Prince Arthas grew corrupt and plunged the nation into anarchy - forces of the Scourge completely destroyed the family estate, slaying Johan. Fortunately, although scattered: Suzanne and their children managed to find refuge across the land: Sebastien and Suzanne made their way to the warm embrace of Josack and Adelyna in Arathor, whilst Aarron, Nyderalia and Darious found themselves trapped within what would come to be known as the Scarlet Monastery..